Dora saves the eggs
by Alexander-The-Greatness
Summary: A little boys imagination, warning a child who is six years old and has autism wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N:** My Little brother really likes Dora the explorer and got interested in my writing so this was born lol sorry if it doesn't make sense!

* * *

Dear dora, I love your hair! Boots, I love your boots. Dora write something for boots, because you should write him some stories! And that's the end ^_^

Salamanders story for Dora

One day Dora and boot were bored and then they saw a frog;

"Hi Mr. frog, what are you doing today?"

"I lost my eggs, can you help me Dora and boots?"

"Sure! where did you you lose them?"

"At the rainbow rug! Swiper stole my eggs."

"Oh no, we have to stop swiper!"

"Lets climb the ladder, cross the draw bridge, and stop swiper to get your eggs back!"

"First we have to climb the mountain!"

BUt they had to cross the draw bridge really fast or the crocks would get them! and then stop swiper!

"Oh no I lost the eggs!"

Dora and boots grasped the eggs that swiper had dropped and cheered as they handed Mr. Frog his eggs the end!


	2. Chapter 2

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: ANother story from a salamander ^_^**

* * *

Dora save diago from jaguar!

ONe day there was a prince who was stuck from captain hook, magic roll! There's a lot of guards and one princess named Dora who would save every one and one prince pet named jaguar!

"We just have to stop the magic roll and captain hook."

"Lets check map!"

"Map, map map!"

"I'm the map im the map the mapppp!"

We have to cross evil bridge, the evil hat and then then captain hooks evil hid out at the castle!"

Where do we go first?

"The evil bridge"

The bridge is on fire! Jaguar use your magic to stop the fire!

"The water splashed over the bridge!

"Next the evil hat!"

Its going to get us!

Jaguars team member the sword came to help and slashed the hat in half

Evil captain hooks hide out!

"OH I'm free thank you Dora and your friends and my friend jaguar!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: third up**

* * *

chapter three

the evil castle spell - Dora saves the imaginary cup

"There's something going on in the city today, I wonder whats wrong?"

"oh no the imaginary cup is gone!"

Captain Hook spelled the city wrong.

"Oh my we have to save the cup."

Said boots. Dora nodded and they wondered where to go!

"Ok lets go go go!"

"lets check map!"

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the mappppp!

The cup is stuck in the evil castle;

"How do we get to evil castle?"

"we have to go pass the evil troll, evil garden to get to the castle to save the cup."

"Nah nah nah, oh no its the evil troll! Ok lets get him!"

and they beat him up to get pass the troll!

"Where do we go now?"

"The evil garden!"

"Oh no!"

And swishing sound and a thud were heard in the garden;

Dora and boots ran into the garden and found captain hook laid out on the ground birds twirling around his head!

"Ok now we can get the cup from the castle."

They entered the castle and found the imaginary cup who cried out as he saw them;

"Thank you thank you for save me!"

THE END!


	4. Chapter 4

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: so he kept wanting to write lol oh gods my arms hurt from typing at light speed lolz Captain she can't go past warp ten! ^_^**

* * *

Dora saves the king!

one day the king was captured from captain hook;

"Help me!"

said the king, Dora and boots came by car as soon as they heard the king had been taken;

"Lets check the map!"

"I'm the Map, map map, I'm the mapppppp!"

"we go over the hill, under the bridge and then hop the stairs to save the king from mean old captain hook!"

" can you say saltar with us?"

"Saltar saltar saltar!"

and they jumped up over the hill and ducked under the bridge and hopped up the stairs!

"Oh no not you again!"

Said captain hook;

"Let go of the king!"

Said dora and boots!

"I would rather find the tick tock crock then give you the king!"

tick tock tick tock; hook turned around and came nose to snot with the tick tock crock!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

and they ran into the sunset the end!


	5. Chapter 5

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: I only heard half of my bro's story so I wrote the rest lol ^_^**

* * *

Dora saves her toy robot

Dora loves playing with her toy robot so much! And suddenly swiper came out of no where and took the robot!

"Oh no swiper stole my robot! Will you help me get it back friends?"

Dramatic pause;

"Great!"

"First we have to go to captain hook, and then Mr. smead, and finally we have to get to the toy taker!"

The map sighed, wasn't it suppose to say that stuff?

Dora took boots to the car and they drove to captain hook to get answers out of him;

"I don't know where your toy is and I don't know who swiper is though he sounds like just the guy I need to stop jake and his pirate crew, let me help you get that toy back!"

Dora then went with boots and captain hook to get his trusty second mate so that they could get to the toy takers place where swiper was sure to be!

"Alright captain lets help Dora get her toy robot back and get swiper to join us in getting treasure in never land!"

Soon they all arrived at the toy takers place and entered only to find the toy happily talking to Mr. toy taker and having tea;

"Oh you arrived! Swiper thought this robot was my robot and that you swiped him from me!"

Dora nodded and wondered where swiper could be so that they could talk about not taking other peoples things once again.

The end!

oh wait that's not what happened with captain hook!

"No way captain hook you can't help me!"

said Dora, then she told Mr. smead that he couldn't help either, finally they got to the toy taker and got her robot back.

The end!


	6. Chapter 6

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: -_- the mind of a six year old**

Vacation time from Dora, save that vacation!

"Ok team lets go on a vacation!"

"Yay!"

Said Dora.

"Ok then."

"Let's check map!"

"I'm the map, the map the mapppp!"

we have to go to the tippy top of the road and then super fast to the bear and finally to the beach!"

We're here on our vacation to the beach and then boots and dora went into the water to swim;

"paddle paddle paddle, yay!"

they had a good day the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Dora from a salamander**

**A/N: another chapter since it can't go onto his account yet ^_^**

* * *

Dora saves sissy

one day sissy was helping J.G writing and captain hook grasped sissy and took off while sissy cried out;

"Help Dora and J.G.!"

"OH no sissy has been captured!"

"Lets go dora and Boots!"

"I'm the map, I'm the map! I can go slow I'm the mappppp!"

"We have to go to the troll bridge, then the blue balloon, and then captain hooks hide out!"

Dora nodded and turned to boots;

"Where do we go first?"

"To the Troll bridge! ohoh that sounds scary!"

So dora, boots, and J.G. went to the troll bridge, where the troll looked really mad!

"Ow my foot hurts!"

So dora, boots, and J.G. helped the troll and passed the bridge;

"What's next on the map?"

The blue balloon!

Dora, boots, and J.G. climbed on the blue balloon and off they went! finally they reached captain hooks boat! Sissy was on the boardwalk and hook was about to push her over board but dora and boots had gotten some pixy dust that Izzy had given them and they saved sissy and hook fell into the water where tick tock crock was waiting ^_^ The end!


	8. Chapter 8

**To Dora from a salamander**

* * *

Dora saves her ribbon

One day dora had a ribbon and suddenly they saw swiper, she said;

"Swiper no swiping; oh no swiper stole my ribbon, will you help me?"

"Great, lets get all our friends to help up! Lets go!"

"We need help from the map!"

"I'm the map, I'm the map , I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the mappppppppppp!"

So the map showed them where to go;

"The first place they had to go was frozen coconut ally, the next place gorilla freeze and then, the swing and the last place was the fantastic gymnastic competition!"

So they headed there and coconut's were flying every where! Swiper had taken the nets that had held the coconuts in place;

"OH no how do we get through?"

Boots saw a large chunck of ice that could help them get across without being hit by the coconuts! soon they were across and had to get to the next place;

"Where was the next place?"

"That's right Gorilla freeze!"

They made there way;

"Oh not gorliia freeze is crazy, there's swiper!"

Boots cried;

"Swiper no swiping!"

"Awww mannn!"

"Yay we stopped swiper!"

They went to the swing;

"Oh look at that my ribbon is on the other side of the swings!"

They got to the ribbon and they saw swiper again but izzy had given them pixiy dust so they flew away to the fantastic gymnastic competition where dora won the end!


	9. Chapter 9

**To Dora from a salamander**

* * *

Dora saves ginger tom the cat

one day there was a ginger cat where captain hooked grasped him;

"Meow meow meow."

Dora will help;

"Lets check the map."

"I'm the map,I'm the map,I'm the map,I'm the map,I'm the mapppppppppppppppp!"

Dora and boots had two wands to help them on the journey to save ginger tom;

"those wands will spell captain hook forever!"

Said boots gleefully;

"Ok lets go save ginger tom!"

"Yay!"

"Lets check the map!"

"OK!"

they have to find captain hooks hide out! A fight erupted and the wands were hitting captain hook who went to jail.

"We saved ginger!"

"Meow thank you soo much dora and boots!"


	10. Chapter 10

**To Dora from a salamander**

* * *

Bola azul de Dora

Dora's blue ball

one day dora had a azul ball, and swiper just swiped it!

"Lets check the map."

"I'm the mapppppppppp!"

"we have to jump rope, then the swing, and finally to swiper, that's all!"

"where do we have to go first?"

"That's right jump rope!"

"Great!"

They jumped all over the jump rope, then they wondered where to go next;

"That's right the swing!"

"Whheeeeeee!"

they had to find swiper now! they screamed and jumped all over to find him;

"We did it!"

"Where to go? slide flower right?"

Swiper was at the bottom and they chased him all over till they got the ball back and swiper said;

"Aw mannnnnn."

"Yay we got it!"

The end


	11. Chapter 11

**To Dora from a salamander**

**Since he's been having me write for him I had to add one of my own lol but my brother wanted in so it starts with my writing changes into his**

* * *

Dora se entera de hermanas

Dora was reading a book when she came across the word sister, she wondered what it was like to have a sister, was it nice?

"Hey boots, don't you have a sister?"

Boots sat next to dora and nodded;

"Yes, she's older then me though."

Dora smiled and stood up;

"Do you want to play Boots?"

Boots nodded and stood too;

"Ok lets play a game!"

They wanted to play with Dora's puppy rody, both played a long time with Rody and played a game they decided to call hole, it was kind of a jumping game. They wound the game up and then they played and jumped all over the place.

"Ok lets jump in some puddles!"

jump at the hole, the pool, and they did it and danced and sang till they couldn't any more the end!


	12. Chapter 12

**To Dora from a salamander**

**Theme song from the show lol don't own it ^_^**

* * *

**Dora! Boots! Come on dora!**

Do-do-do-do-do-dora! Do-do-do-do-do-dora! Do-do-do-do-do-dora! Do-do-do-do-do-dora!

Dora dora dora the explorer! Boots, that super cool exploradora!

Need your help! Grab your backpacks! Lets go! Jump in! Vámanos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! hey!

Do-do-dora! Do-do-do-dora! Do-do-dora! Do-do-do-dora!

Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! (oh man)

Dora the explorer!

Dora wanted a different song so she began to write;

jumbo jumbo jumbo!

swing swing swing!

people people people!

dress for cats! Yea dress for cats!

every one gets to dance!


	13. Chapter 13

**To Dora from a salamander**

* * *

really red dora

one day there was a red dora and a wolf, the big wolf named boots sneaking up on her;

"AHHHH"

Said red dora, she ran away from the wolf named boots as fast as she could in her red slippers;

She hissed and started to fly;

"Yikes!"

And she fell to the ground straight at the big wolf named boots! So she kicked him really hard which knocked him out.

The end


	14. Chapter 14

**To Dora from a salamander**

* * *

Dora saves ginger tom again

a time parent

there's one kitty named ginger again, he was being captured again;

"Help i'm being captured by captain hook again!"

Dora will help she's a knight a girl knight;

"Can you help the lost kitty named ginger? Great!"

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the mappppppppppp!"

"First we have to go to the evil troll bridge yuck and then the evil clown oh no! Then on to captain hook, ok? Lets go!"

tiptoe yikes the bridge run really quick pass!

"Oh no the evil clown, run!"

And they tiptoed really quick; suddenly they had saved ginger without doing anything to hook who had disappeared the end.


End file.
